


The World Is Ugly

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jenna is suicidal, i just cant get enough of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Jenna is feeling a bit down so Nadja tries to comfort her in everyway possible.





	The World Is Ugly

Jenna sits on her bed. She feels as useless as hell.

"What use am I? I can't eat French fries or Chinese food, so what's the point. I'm not even a good vampire." She gets up.

"What's the goddamn point!" She shouts. Tears gather in her eyes.

She hears clawing at her window. Jenna opens it.

A bat flies in. The bat turns into Nadja. She sees that Jenna has been crying. "What's wrong little one?"

"I'm useless. What's the point." Jenna says in a monotone.

Jenna sits back down on the bed.

Nadja sits beside her. "Is this about that douche calling you a ugly slut?"

Jenna nods.

"Jenna. Look at me," Nadja begins to say.

Jenna makes eye contact with Nadja.

"The world is ugly. But Jenna, you're beautiful to me." Nadja says.

Jenna quickly wraps her arms around Nadja in a hug. "I love you." Jenna whispers.

Nadja runs her hand through Jenna's hair and whispers, "I love you too."


End file.
